To Wish Impossible Things
by OutfromUnder
Summary: This is about Sandy and Martin struggling through the Pregancy. It may go into their future. My fist FanFic! SandyMartin
1. Chapter 1: Encouter w Reality & Emails

**To Wish Impossible Things**

**Encounter with reality and E-Mails**

_Sandy's POV:"_What am I going to do? I've done so much wrong in my life and just when things were getting back on track again, I have to deal with this. Why can't my life be simple? I can never just move on: something is always impeding me. I can't believe I did this to myself- what made me want to do this again? I just crushed my big dreams as well as an innocent boys- well that is if he accepts responsibility. So where do I go from here? What do I do?

_Sandy's E-Mail to Lucy (she knows Lucy because she used to mentor Sandy when she had problems with her mother and father):_

Dear Rev. Kinkerk,

Lucy- I've done something extremely bad and I don't know what to do from here. I'm pregnant. I'm a twenty-one year old who was impregnated by a helpless 18 year adolescent. I can't believe I got myself into this situation. I need help and I don't have anyone else to rely on other than you and your brother. I would also say your soon to be sister in law but she's not really the helping hand type. I haven't told Martin about this yet but I don't know if I want to tell him. He's a high school senior and I've heard what he wants to do in life- and I don't want to ruin that for him. I plan on bringing this baby out to term and I want to keep it but my current financial situation isn't so great. Please Lucy. Please, please help me because right now, I am lost.

Sandy

_Lucy's E-Mail to Sandy:_

Dear Sandy,

Don't worry. I'm here for you and I am going to help you every step of the way. Now you must be certain that this is Martin's Brewer's child. What I first recommend you to do is tell Martin if you are 100 positive it's his. He needs to know about this. This is his child- it's his flesh blood and bone. That child is his as much as it is yours and he has as much responsibility to that baby as much as you do. Second, contact your parents and tell them how you are doing. I am not telling you to ask for money or anything- but just give a phone call explaining how you're doing. And thirdly- I need to know who else knows about this and if you are willing to let anyone else know. I am certain that my father would be happy to help you as well. And lastly- don't worry- everything's going to be all right.

Lucy

_Sandy's E-Mail back to Lucy:_

Dear Lucy,

Thank you so much. I am so glad that I have some one like you. It means so much to me. I am going to do what you told me. I already gave my mom a quick call but she didn't have anything to say. She said that she nor her husband don't give a rat's ass about me. As for my paternal father, he wasn't there- just as I had expected. I am absolutely certain that Martin is the father- I stopped sleeping around and he was my first after 6 months. We were completely unprotected as well. I'm going to tell Martin next week. I was going to ask Simon if he could bring me down here next weekend so I can talk to Martin and talk to you and your Dad personally. So far the only people who know are you, Simon, Rose, and my parents. Once again, thank you so much Lucy.

Sandy


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the Camdens

Chapter 2- Back to the Camdens

_Sandy comes to the Camden house with Simon and unfortunately Rose:_

Simon: Rose, Sandy- welcome to the Camden's.

Sandy: It's such a lovely house. I always loved coming here.

Rose: It's kind of small but it's so picturesque! It's just so homely.

_Annie, Sam and David come out and greet the three_

Annie: Welcome! Come on in! It's nice to see you all again!

Sandy: Good Morning Mrs. Camden!

Annie: It's so great to see you again- its been almost two years since I've last seen you! Rose. Nice to see you too (Annie said this with a slight grimace).

Rose: Oh, yes it's been such a long time, Mom. Is it okay if I call you that now?

Annie: Actually, I would rather you just call me Mrs. Camden or Annie. Well, lets come on in then. I've already prepared lunch- Grilled Cheese and Soup- Simon's favorite.

Rose: I never knew that!

Simon: There are lots of things that you don't know about me. And that's why we're getting married- to get to know each other more. So mom, when are Ruthie and Martin coming home?

Annie: Oh, they should be home around three. They will all be so surprised to see you guys!

Sandy: I'm sure they will be. (She glanced toward the microwave clock and read 2:30)

_Annie, Simon, Sam, David, Sandy, and Rose ate their lunch together at the table rather fast. Annie was determined to get away from Rose as soon as possible and Rose was the same for Annie._

Sandy: I think I'm going to go for a little walk- just to stretch my legs a little.

_Sandy was really waiting for Martin to come home where she would be able to tell him her big news. She was so nervous because she had really liked Martin and she didn't want him to hate her. 3:00 slowly ticked near and Sandy saw Martin's car pull around the corner. Thankfully he was alone so she could tell him privately. He opened his door and was quite shocked to see her. He really didn't say anything to her because she was the one who "forced" him to give up his virginity because of her seductiveness. He had promised himself that he would wait until marriage. Sandy decided that she would make the first move._

Sandy: Hey Martin.

Martin: Hey (not really meeting her eyes)

Sandy: So, it's been a long time since we've last seen each other- has it been three months now?

Martin: Yeah, I think so.

Sandy: Look, we need to talk. We really need to talk.

Martin: What about.

Sandy: Something big. Actually, something huge that's going to impact the rest of our lives. Could we go to the park or something- I always feel more relaxed when I'm there.

Martin: Sure.

_They walked to the park in silence. At the park:_

Martin: So what did you want to talk about?

Sandy: Umm, well, it's kind of hard to say but…

Martin: Yeah…

Sandy: I'm pregnant with your child…

Martin: (dead silence for about 20 seconds) What…no, this can't be happening. This can't be. Just one time. Just once, and this is what I get. Are you positive it's mine?

Sandy: Absolutely- 100.

Martin: This can't happen to me- no. It's not mine- I can't have a child. I'm not going to let myself have a child.

Sandy: You can't just walk away from this!

Martin: I can, and I don't have anything to do with you! (He turns his back on her)

Sandy: Just please…wait! (She has tears running down her face)

Martin: No, I can't…

Sandy: (She walks off crying, He just waits there, face in his hands, bewildered)


End file.
